The Trouble with flying Girls
by The Deamon Girl
Summary: Mystia the daughter of Koga and Yui Ōkami (Wolf), is a very athletic girl that is not very well liked. She takes on the challenge of a trapped street every day on her way to school. One day she sees Loki walking along the wall and tackles to prevent him from getting glued to the wall, but in the process gets glued to him! (this is my first Fan Fiction please tell me how I did.)
1. Chapter 1: Assaulted by Glue

**Assaulted by Glue**

She was running across the wall looking for traps and skillfully avoiding them when she saw some idiot strolling along on top of the wall and his friends in the street. "Don't you know this street is dangerous?" she yelled. Then she lunged at the red haired freak knocking him off the wall just as he activated a trap. Gunk sprayed everywhere as the two tumbled to the pavement. When the girl opened her eyes she realized the boy was on top of her pinning her upper arms down. She freaked out _their is a guy on top of me, there is a guy touching me!_ She thought. She prided herself that no man could ever touch her if she did not want to be touched less not pin her down, she could never allow that.

"What is your problem mortal girl, why in the world did you knock me down?" The boy said in an irritated tone.

"Get off me now." She said, "I should have left you to get glued to the wall for walking on this street at this time, now get off me." The boy looked surprised like he just realized he was on top of her, but didn't move. Then looked at her confused.

"What does glued mean."

His blonde haired friend replied, "I believe it's when you stick two things together."

"Thanks balbal." Red hair replied smiling.

"I said get off." She Irritated exclaimed wile shoving him off in a maneuver that should have left him on his butt and her back up on the wall and at a safe distance, but something went wrong, and she ended up on top of him in a ball, one of his hands still stuck on his arm.

"OOOWWW! Geese that hurt what in the world did you just do that was interesting?" Said his voice changing from rage to general curiosity. She scampered off him flustered. "Why are your cheeks so red rabbit." Said the red haired boy jokingly.

She turned around "It's Mystia now let go of me fool or do you want to get hurt."

The boy raised an eye brow "And what can you do, come on balbal, Thorsy lets go, I'm tired of playing with the rabbit."

He still hadn't let go so she ripped her arm away and somehow took the boy with her "Loki Loki!" the other two yelled.

"Oh no this is not happening." she said realizing what happened. "The glue, NO! NO! NO! NO!" she started pulling at the arm but it wouldn't come off. "Oh curse the gods and their cruel tricks, why me." She muttered.

"Hey! I may be the trickster god and my jokes may be cruel sometimes, but that's no reason to curse me rabbit." He exclaimed with a joking smile.

Wait does he really think he's a god I mean his friends called him Loki but he looks like he's serious. "I think I'm glued to a lunatic" she accidently said out loud astonished.

"Hey! …" Said Loki, but was interrupted by a voice sayin.

"Hurry up or you will be late Mystia." Her cheeks turned an even brighter red it was her only friend, Colon, who could convince her to anything and had an irritating tendency to set up impossible challenges for her with ridiculously embarrassing consequences if not met.

"Oh no she gasped dragging Loki behind her "Follow my every step Red I don't want to be stuck in a trap."

"Wait where are you going!" said Loki said being dragged off into the distance.

"This way." Said the boy who had spoken before, "She goes that way to keep others from getting trapped, and ends up encourages them. Though I think she enjoys it, gives her a way to blow off steam. Plus it's amazing to see what she can do." The two boys followed the third one down a parallel street.


	2. Chapter 2: Yui's Child

**Yui's Child**

When they get to school…

"Made it" said Mystia doing a flip and forgetting about Loki.

"Oww" he said landing on his butt. Mystia apologized. "Now will you tell me what you're late for?" Loki said irritated.

"School! I have just enough time to get to class through the third floor window!" she smiled pumping her fist in the air, then frowned again going pail "Shoot, I have a dead wait I won't make it."

Loki was insulted confused and irritated _I mean seriously what is with this girl_ he thought, but she looked so panicked Loki sighed, "I know some tricks." He smiled "which one is it? The open one right?" Mystia shook her head yes with an unsure expression on her face. "Don't worry I've got this." he said chucking what looked like a candy into it. There was an explosion and a bunch of smoke. "Hurry it won't last long." The school bell rang and the two scrambled up the building just as the smoke was clearing.

She said "I guess you aren't such a dead wait after all, you did manage to keep up with me, sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me" whispered Loki. Mystia swung her foot around to kick him blushing furiously and forgetting that they were connected. Loki yanked her arm up, and successfully made her fall. He bent over laughing. "This is hilarious you're so predictable rabbit."

"My name is Mystia." she growled.

"I know but rabbit suites you better. " She lunged at him just as the three boys snuck in the back. Loki stepped to the side leaving her to smash into the wall. She growled again, and kept attacking, Loki keeping his arm in between them dodged them laughing. "So I'm trying to find someone named Yui Ōkami (wolf) can you help?" everyone laughed but the girl. She dropped kicking his feet out from under him landing on him with her for arm at his through. "Make as much of a joke out of me as you want but leave my family out of it you hear me." She said. She was frightening, like a demon at that moment. "A Demon." He whispered "You got that right boy." She snarled "Mystia Ōkami get off that boy now!" The teacher said with a trembling voice. "Her daughter" The boy squeaked. Mystia rolled her eyes getting off the boy and sat in the seat right next to her, which happened to be the open one. She spent the whole class staring out the window and taking notes, in other words doing her best to ignore Loki who was disturbing her, and everyone around her. "I don't understand a word this lady is saying." Said balbal to Thor. Thor just shrugged. "It's just sin cos tan review we haven't even gotten to the new stuff yet how are you lost?" Colon remarked coldly. The rest of the class went much like this with the two gods asking each other questions and Colon criticizing them. 


	3. Chapter 3: Beware of the Demon

**Beware of the Demon**

After school …

"Just leave me alone will you!" Mystia said in a furious rage.

"Um I'm kind of stuck to you." Replied Loki "Why is the only one who talks to you is that guy" Loki said pointing to Colon." Mystia storms off down the street Loki trailing behind being ignored _I wonder where Balbal and Thor is?_ Loki thinks to himself.

Meanwhile in the classroom…

"So, are you and that girl close?" asked Balbal

"Her, no way. I only hang around because it's fun to make her do stuff, I have no interest in her at all." Replied Colin.

"That's kind of cruel don't you think, I mean she seems like she is really good friends with you?" inquires Thor.

"Likes me, she totally loves me" Balbal and Thor look uncertainly at each other, "I'm doing a favor for her by being _FRIENDS_ with _HER_ , and so what if I get a little amusement out of it. What's it to you?"

"Ummm I guess if it makes her… happier there is no crime." Says Thor

"Exactly! You see how many people talk to her, NONE, and honestly I don't blame them, between her crazy mother always mumbling about meeting gods, Ha! And don't even get me started with that girl's attitude can you believe she actually defends that woman! Ha! Oh! And with how she gets so embarrassed! Ha! Can you believe they changed the dress code to allow her to where pants under her uniform because she was too embarrassed to where it and was defying the dress code. The only reason she's not teased is because of how pretty she is her attitude and how surprisingly well she fits into the background." Colin brakes out laughing, but then says dead serious, "Oh one more thing that girl's a demon, well not human anyway. I'm serious she can do things no human can, It'd be better to stay away from her, she's dangerous." The two boys go on their way truly confused, and in search of their friend.


	4. Chapter 4 To Live with the Supernatural

**To Live with Supernatural**

At Mystia's house …

Mystia takes a note and set of keys from a secret panel behind the doorbell. "Good my parents won't be home till late." Loki gives her a curious glance. "My dad would kill me if he caught me bringing a boy home, and probably rip your hand off if he finds out your glued to me." She gave him a cruel smile, "Come-on let's get the glue off." She led him to the kitchen where she took out a bottle poring liquid onto a cloth and dabbing it onto the place where her arm was connected to his hand.

"You know I once made Yui and Tsukito be stuck together with magic…"

Mystia interrupted him with irritation in her voice, "Just stop k I may have proof of my father's lineage, but I don't need proof of my mother's abnormalities."

"But it's true Yui did go to school with us …"

"I said stop it's bad enough I know my dad's a demon from another time, and supposedly I've been blessed by the spirits of the wind, I don't need my mother's tails to be true too!" she said ashamed

"Demon?"

"ug are these accursed things proof enough!" She takes off her headband exposing furry wolf like ears.

"You have a tail too, don't you that's the real reason you wear pants right?"

"That and the fact that it's hard to do the things I do with a short skirt." The door slammed and a man with a black ponytail and a forehead band walked into the room wearing strange clothes

He stops in the doorway. "Who is this boy you brought home, another worthless male like that other one, the spawn of that mutt…"

"Collin is not what you think, even if you don't like his father, he's not like your opinion of his father." She interrupted

"That boy is even worse than his dad!" Koga replies, Mystia rolls her eyes and starts herding Loki out of the room. "Your ears! You finally stopped wearing ridicules headband." Mystia covers her ears. "You should be proud of ears daughter." He said liking disappointed. "Accept ancestry Mystia, only most powerful wolf demons in the legions have ears."

"Yah, yah I thought you wouldn't be back till later." Said Mystia.

"It ended early, we were at Inuyasha's, it always does" explained Koga defensively.

"You could at least try to get along with him." Said a much older sounding Yui.

Loki turned around and squinted at the tired looking woman standing in the doorway. "Yui?" The woman smiled. "Wow you look old what happened to you, why do you take up such an old looking form?"

Yui laughed, "Time Loki, time. Humans age with time don't you remember your lessons on humanity," she said like a mother to a child. "Long time no see Loki. "Yui walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "It might be better if Balbal didn't meet my husband yet, I have to get them ready, can you tell him not to come tonight, have Inuyasha put them up here is his address. You come back later today and use our house since my husband already somewhat knows you, and I need to talk to you" Loki walked out of the house, and therefore out of the awkward situation to go figure out what an address is.

It didn't take long to find them, since the trio was gelling ready to knock. "Umm, Yui said that you should use this to find the house of some Inyta person." said Loki

"You mean Inuyasha." asked Collin.

"Why can't we see her now" asked Balbal

"Hum yeah, her father is probably angry because she just visited my dad. We'll just go to my house I figure Yui will put you up since we don't have enough beds. This way." Collin said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beloved by the Wind**

Later when Loki returned to Yui's house after wandering around the street…

"Loki come into the Livingroom I sent Mystia out to get groceries" said Yui Loki did and sat on one of the fluffy chairs across from the couch

where Yui and Koga were sitting. "Loki I need you to do me a favor, k. Watch over Mystia for me, and try to keep her away from that boy

Collin if you can." Said Yui

"why"

"Does it matter just do it!" Growled Koga

"Loki this is important she needs to stay away. It could mean the destruction of the Universe, time and space itself." explained Yui

"but why is it so important, I mean they seem like good friends!"

"Loki you mean you haven't sensed it…. Ok then let me start from the beginning. Mystia is blessed by spirits of the wind, she's the carrier of

the spirit of light and goodness…"

Koga interrupts "not to mention the strongest wolf demon in ages."

"Which is the problem." Yui continues, "The fact that she's a demon makes her a unstable host , the only thing saving her is the fact that she

is the most powerful wolf demon in ages. And Collin well he is the opposite…"

Koga interrupts "Meaning he is the embodiment of all evil."

Loki "That's a bit harsh he's just a kid right?"

Yui "Not exactly… I wouldn't have put it so harshly but well…"

Koga interrupts "Oh for heaven sakes just look at his hora she is obviously harboring the god of evil"

Loki "Ok I get if you want me to keep her away from this Collin boy because he is the embodiment of this evil god or whatever, but why me I

mean I'm technically an evil god?"

Yui "Not really you're more of a trickster god that is a bit shallow, (Loki looks a bit hurt) please Loki you're the only one I can trust to keep him

away."

Loki stands "yeah, yeah, why don't you get Thorsy or Balbal to do it I'm sure they would love to."

Yui "No you need to do it. I have a feeling that you're the only one who can do it without her noticing hu trickster god?"

Loki starts walking out of the room "Fine fine I'll do it."

Yui "Loki on your way to school tell the other two to stop by."

Koga "why?"

Yui "Oh nothing you should worry about." Koga shrugs and Loki walks out of the room."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dog is the Tennis Champion**

After Mystia and Loki gave the message to Thorsy and Balbal …

Mystia "Why are you following me you delivered your message now go home."

Loki "You have a strange school, yesterday was fun so I figured it would be fun again today."

Mystia "You know the only person who would find being glued to someone funny is you red."

Loki "Yep that's me trickster god supreme." Mystia glares at him then runs off "wait what did I say" Loki says and runs after her.

At school…

Loki had noticed that where ever the demon girl glided through the school yard the grass seemed to get just a little bit greener and he'd

suddenly notice flowers around her that he didn't think were there before. He thought " _May be Yui wasn't exaggerating after all."_

Mystia had tennis practice that morning so he sat outside the fence and watched at least until he saw Collin wander by. Loki, "She's pretty

good at that wouldn't you say."

Collin, "Yeah you might say she's like a demon. Your new here hu here let me show you something." "Hay Mystia If the other girl scores on

you even once you have to kiss him, you called him red right." pointing at Loki.

"WHAT!"Loki and Mystia said at the same time.

Collin, "Come on Mystia I'm your friend right?"

Mystia growled crushing the water bottle she had been drinking out of, "Fine I'll do it."

Collin, "Mystia is the best person on the team and the other girl is the second best, Mystia is like a demon I tell you even if your way better

than the other person It's impossible to not have them score a single shot, but watch this." As Loki watched he noticed her practically ripping

herself apart to get the balls and put them away, but never the less she never let a single one drop.

Loki said, "Why is she doing this?"

Collin said walking away, "Because she loves me, but she won't admit it. She's way too shy."

Before Loki could talk to her Mystia said, "Hurry up or we'll be late for class." Mystia refused to speak to him during class so when lunch came

around they were heading to the roof he started barking at her. Mystia exclaimed agitatedly "What are you doing that for?"

Loki, "Your his dog right?"

Mystia, "Who's dog?"

Loki, "Collin's of course, you keep rolling over and doing tricks for him, like a dog, why?"

Mystia, "First of I'm not a dog , Second…never mind it's not like YOU'D get it any way."

Loki, "HEY, I get more than you think I get. Plus you make an awful dog, I like you better as a rabbit."

Mystia, "Who asked you."


End file.
